real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Who Takes The Bullet
is the seventh episode of Survivor: Egypt. Summary Osiris When back at camp, Candice tells Honey M. and Brooke that it was a nice try to get her out. Honey M. is pissed, not only at Candice but at all the people who voted Ali. Honey M. and Brooke go inside the woods. Piper joins the two. Piper says that she dislikes both girls but she knows that Candice and Janice are too strong and they need to go home. Honey M. is happy to have Piper with them. She hates her but she needs her vote. Kiki feels bad, she really thought that Ali was loyal to them. Stephen thinks something is wrong about the situation. Kiki doesn't believe that. Joseph joins the two and tells them that he's glad to have them. Kiki and Stephen nod at him. Candice is super stoked about surviving while Janice is more reserved. She knows that they will try to come for them once again. It's time for them to make a move. Janice suggests making a move against Piper. Logan shrugs, not knowing what to do since they are almost outplayed. Candice says she wants to vote Honey M. because she has been a total b*tch. Challenge + Twist The final nine arrive at the challenge area. Jeff announces that the jury stage has began. From now, every eliminated player joins the jury. Jeff then announces another thing. Today, a reward has been chosen. Jeff has a bag of nine stones. The person who draws the black rock wins a barbecue feast tonight, to celebrate the jury stage. Along with the winner, the winner can choose three people to join him or her. The players all grab a rock. They reveal them. Honey M. rolls her eyes, Stephen gasps and Candice screams. Candice has won the Barbecue Feast. She gets to choose three people who will join her. The thing is, all those people won't compete in the immunity challenge. Janice and Logan both shake their head. Candice then chooses Honey M., Brooke and Piper to join her. Piper shouts and thanks Candice, pushing Brooke and Honey M. aside. While the four girls leave, the other five are going to battle it out in the immunity challenge. Today, the players have to run through a maze. The maze contains multiple choice questions which answers lead to different paths. The player that reaches the center of the maze as first wins individual immunity. Survivors ready? GO! The five players run as fast as they can. Kiki already has a question wrong as she's at a dead end. Stephen does really well, same for Logan and Joseph. Logan makes a lot of progress, reaching the center as first. Logan wins individual immunity! Barbecue Feast Candice, Honey M., Brooke and Piper arrive at the Barbecue Feast. Because Candice has won the reward, she gets to pick someone to share the first round of food with while the other two have to watch. Candice picks Piper just to taunt Honey M. and Brooke. Piper jumps and hugs Candice, being extremely hungry and excited. As the girls eat, Honey M. makes several faces and whispers to Brooke that her blood is boiling. Candice makes a confessional, saying that she worked strategy with her picks. She wants Piper on her side and not having Honey M. or Brooke winning immunity means one of them can go home. Osiris As Janice and Logan arrive at camp, followed by Joseph, Kiki and Stephen, they hug each other. Janice says that Candice will be in danger and that they have to make sure they are in the majority. Janice asks Joseph, Kiki and Stephen to join them to have their own feast. Janice goes full into pleading for Candice, saying that Honey M. is the biggest threat in the game and that she should go home. Stephen and Kiki look at Joseph who tells Janice what she wants to hear. Janice has to trust Joseph because otherwise she's dead meat. Joseph, Kiki and Stephen walk back to the woods. Stephen tells Joseph that it would be stupid to vote out Honey M. Joseph says they won't vote Honey M. Kiki looks excited and asks if they're finally voting Candice. Joseph shakes his head and says it's time for Janice to go home since she's taking too much care of her allies. Tribal Council Joseph, Logan, Kiki, Janice and Stephen arrive at tribal council, followed by Candice, Piper, Brooke and Honey M. The players have five minutes to discuss stuff. Honey M. takes Joseph, Brooke takes Kiki, Piper just sits and looks around and Candice heads to Logan and Janice. When everyone's done discussing, Jeff asks Candice about the feast. She says that she never had tasted that delicious meat. Jeff then asks Stephen how it feels to have not won a single reward yet. Stephen says he feels bad but after all, it's the million dollar check he is playing for. The final nine then vote. Jeff reads the votes. . . . First vote... . . . Honey M. . . . Honey M. . . . Janice . . . Janice 2 votes Janice, 2 votes Honey M. . . . Honey M. . . . Janice . . . Janice . . . Honey M. That's 4 votes Honey M., 4 votes Janice... and there if only one vote left. Janice frowns, she did not expect to get any vote. Logan takes a deep breathe while Honey M. frowns. . . . . . . 6th person voted out of Survivor: Egypt and the 1st member of the jury... . . . . . . Janice (5-4)! Janice gasps, grabbing her bag. She hugs Logan and Candice, wishing them the best. She gets her torch snuffed and looks pissed at Honey M. Votes Honey M. voted Janice: "You're running around - throwing my name - trying to get people to blindside me?! I'm Honey Melany Sinclair, don't try me ordinary b*tch." Brooke voted Janice: "Well Janice, I rather have voted Candice. That rhymes... anyways, you're just someone who has to go in order to chop off the dragon's head." Joseph voted Janice: "You know how to talk to people, how to defend your allies and that isn't what I'm looking forward to. No, it's your time to go. And guess what, this one is all on me. No Honey M. or Brooke. Me." Kiki voted Janice: "We never had a conversation. I feel like you don't like me." Stephen voted Janice: "The epic sassy girl, just about to die in this game. I feel sad, a little." Janice voted Honey M.: "This is like the third or fourth time I have written your name down? Stop coming after us, goddamned." Candice voted Honey M.: "I just hope this is working because I can't stand your I'm-A-Jealous-Wh*re face anymore." Logan voted Honey M.: "It's really time for you to go home. In my books, you shouldn't have made the jury anyways." Piper voted Honey M.: "B*tch please, you think I'm loyal to a *** that doesn't even get me my f*cking spareribs? GET THA F*CK OUTTA HERE!" Final Words "This is just plain stupid, why'd they go after the person that has like zero chance of staying long in the game? I'm glad Candice and Logan are there to chop them off but honestly, I think that slick, slime-y kind of b*tch of a Honey M. is gonna vote them off because she's a crack jealous whore." - Janice, 9th Place